Medical devices, such as implantable electrical stimulators, may be used to deliver electrical stimulation therapy to patients to treat a variety of symptoms or conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, urinary or fecal incontinence, sexual dysfunction, obesity, or gastroparesis. In general, such medical devices deliver electrical stimulation therapy in the form of electrical pulses to selected target locations in a patient's body. For example, an implantable electrical stimulator may deliver electrical stimulation via one or more leads that include electrodes located proximate to target tissues of the brain, the spinal cord, pelvic nerves, peripheral nerves, or the stomach of a patient. Hence, stimulation may be used in different therapeutic applications, such as deep brain stimulation (DBS), spinal cord stimulation (SCS), pelvic stimulation, gastric stimulation, or peripheral nerve stimulation. Stimulation also may be used for muscle stimulation, e.g., functional electrical stimulation (FES) to promote muscle movement or prevent atrophy.
In most cases, a clinician selects values for a number of programmable parameters in order to define the electrical stimulation therapy to be delivered by the implantable stimulator to a patient. For example, a clinician may select an amplitude value, which may be a current or voltage amplitude, and a pulse width value for a stimulation waveform of the electrical stimulation therapy to be delivered to the patient. In addition, the clinician may also select a pulse rate or frequency for stimulation pulses to be delivered to the patient, a combination of electrodes carried by one or more implantable leads, and assigns polarities to the selected electrodes. A group of parameters, which can include amplitude, pulse width, pulse frequency, electrode combination and electrode polarity may be referred to as a program in the sense that they drive the electrical stimulation therapy to be delivered to the patient.
In most cases, a clinician creates the one or more programs that a medical device will use to deliver therapy to a patient during an initial programming session. In the case of implantable medical devices, the initial programming session typically occurs shortly after the device is implanted in the patient. The values for each of the parameters of a program may have a significant impact on the efficacy and side effects of the delivery of therapy according to that program. The process of selecting values for the parameters that provide adequate results can be time consuming. In particular, the process may require a great deal of trial-and-error testing of numerous potential combinations of parameter values before a “best” program is discovered. For example, a “best” program may be a program that is better in terms of clinic efficacy versus side effects experienced than other programs tested. As another example, a best program may also be a program that requires relatively less energy than other programs, such that energy consumed by the electrical stimulation is minimized and power source longevity of the medical device is maximized.
In some cases, the clinician may need to test a large number of possible parameter combinations in order to identify a desirable combination of pulse width and amplitude values. For example, the clinician may test pulse width and amplitude combinations by manually specifying a single pulse width value and a single amplitude value for each combination based on intuition or some idiosyncratic methodology. The clinician may then record notes on the efficacy and side effects of each combination after delivery of stimulation via that combination. In some cases, efficacy can be observed immediately within the clinic. For example, spinal cord stimulation may produce paresthesia and side effects that can be observed by the clinician based on patient feedback. In other cases, side effects and efficacy may not be apparent until a program has been applied for an extended period of time, as is sometimes the case in deep brain stimulation. Upon receipt of patient feedback and/or observation of symptoms by the clinician, the clinician is able to compare and select one or more “best” programs from the group of tested programs.
Even after this often-lengthy process, the programs selected during an initial programming session may ultimately prove to be inadequate. The eventual inadequacy of the initial programming may be due to a variety of problems, including progression of symptoms and/or an underlying ailment, increased or changed symptoms or side effects during activities and/or postures that were not replicated in the clinic during the initial programming session, slow onset of side effects and, in the case of delivery of stimulation via electrodes located on implantable leads, lead migration. If the programs selected during an initial programming session prove to be inadequate, the patient must return to the clinic for a follow-up programming session. Multiple follow-up programming sessions may be required over the period of time that the medical device is used to deliver therapy to the patient.